When Destiny Meets Miracle
by Little Prince Dragon
Summary: Jacob is new to this school. Edward is new to this feeling. A beginning of something new for both of them. If only we have all the answer to things we don't know and are scared of. Read to find out! Jacob/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

_I am Edward, a vampire -- a corpse, they say, that leave the grave at night, to drink blood the of the living by biting their necks with long pointed canine teeth._

_They only got the first part right about me - corpse. My ma would correct me that we are not._

_But I am._

_All these years, all these time, all my afterlife I live and feel like a corpse. _

_They hailed us as the lion of all the predators for the speed and strength we possess, but inside I was like a sheep who had no control over whats to happened._

_And decades, centuries pass by. _

_Timeless with a beginning at the age of 17 but with no ending._

_Eternity passes by._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, _HEY_." The bell rings. Classmates are leaving. Someone yelled my name to point out that we are free to go now. I pushed my chair, stood up and walk towards the door, didn't bother to see who it was that called my name.

As I stepped outside the classroom I hear them saying how absolutely, unacceptably rude i was, someone said she hated guys who walks around acting like the hottest thing, and almost immediately she thought in her head my butt looked good. I felt like killing her and it isn't even for the blood.

I am not popular around here, on the surface.

I know I walk the place with dark clouds around, as if anything could trigger a thunder storm. I don't know why I am here. I don't know where I could go.

Everywhere is the same. I could go anyway in the world but everywhere is the same.

I am going to live forever.

Life is dead because if it.

But not for Alice. My sister who make legend come true as she lives happily ever after. I envy her. She knows i envy her. I know she knows I envy her.

We fight because we know too much about each other. She see nothing in my future, it's always dark blue. She never told me but I over heard when she was telling mum, crying: " I couldn't see Edward's future, its all dark blue I couldn't see him anywhere ma..." She said in between sobs "Edward just stood there and I don't see anything else...."

I cried that night. Partly for Alice, her love for me. Partly for what she sees was so true it made me very, very sad. I just stood there in my future surrounded by dark blues.

I sit there in my next class. I wasn't listening but I know what the teacher is talking about. I know everything about how the human body works, not just because it used to be my food, but I have been to similar classes, read similar books in different languages in many different countries. All of the subjects they have here, all of it, I could teach it.

Nothing is new under this sun.

"hey, _hey_ _dude_ wake up." another one laughed as he walk pass me. The bell rang, the class is emptying. I sat there waiting till it became quiet.

This is my story -- at the end, I am the only one left sitting, but soon people will fill the spaces and the same story shall continue to repeat again.

* * *

_What do you think!?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you Frapanappy, like you ask, I have updated!_

_And Thank you DataBolt, your review was very cool. Hope to hear from you soon. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I have woken up late today, I stare out my small window, outside is raining.

I like spending morning time with my family: dad and my cat Minty.

Today however is somewhat chaotic as it's the first day I start at a new school. I hurriedly put food on Minty's tray. I made egg and two stripe of bacon for Pa, he isn't suppose to eat them. But I make them occasionally it makes his day. I love my family.

"I am coming Pa!"

I wheeled him out of his room he said: "Take it easy Kid who's chasing after you, apart from the girls." I smiled. None of my friends share the same sort of bond with their father. But they don't realise it comes from the absence of my mother.

"Oh, Bacon!" I smile again. Like I said, it makes his day.

I pull my hair back and tied it as I stand up to put the dishes away, Pa said my hair is getting long. I know it reminds him of my mother's long hair as it reminds me too. "Son, you know you don't need to move school --" "I know pa," I said as I put the cups into the cardboard. "but it's closer to home so I got more time before and after school." The truth is, I needed the extra hour or two before and after school so I can take care of Pa and house duty, as well as my home work.

"I just figure all your friends - what a shame,"

"But I will make new ones besides, everyone lives 10 mins away from us. Oh crap, I will be late on my first day." I kissed him and left the house in a hurry.

On my way there,I let my hair down for a moment before I pull it back tightly, tying it into a ponytail. I realise I am not nervous about going to a new school at all. I can get through anything as long as my family is alright. It doesn't matter to me that I have to start over. It wouldn't matter to me even if everyday I had to be the new kid if it means good to my family.

-----------

"This is Jacob Black everyone, new student." the teacher look at the available seat and said to me "Take a seat, and welcome."

"Thanks". _'_So it starts, I thought.

I smile to the girl as i sit down next to her and saw her turn pink. I politely look away, I don't want the same attention I had at my old school.

By lunch more than a dozen people had came up to me, I have introduced myself and listen to whatever they had to say. I sat with some people for my lunch meal but I excused myself as soon as I finished. This is a okay school I suppose. But I wanted some time alone.

I walked aimlessly for 10 minutes around the school ground before I stand under a tree that's over looking the oval. I needed to make plan for the night as lunch break is my only free time before classes starts for afternoon, and then I got to be home to prepare dinner. I didn't notice someone was approaching. "Hey."

I turned to see who has startled me. "Yes?"

A boy my age with pale skin was standing uncomfortably close to me, he said flatly: "This is my spot, I am sorry." with no intention of being rude nor apologetic.

"What?"

"Please find another hiding spot." He didn't look at me.

I replied in a cool voice: "Fine."

I didn't mind. But he was too pale, like he's having a bad day, very bad day. I said to him "I wasn't hiding. Also this would be a terrible place for hiding" I continue half jokingly "What about the roof? Say that building over there, I am sure no one goes looking for you there especially on a rainy day like this." What I meant to say was that no one goes on a roof let alone on raining days with the storms, hence a good hiding place; but of course anyone with the right mind wouldn't go anyway especially in this weather. But immediately I realise that irony isn't funny.

He looks at me, to my surprise he burst out small snickers.

Some birds flew on the tree above us. We stand there in silent as it starts raining lightly. The oval was peaceful.

"I am Jacob" I held out my hand.

"I know." instead of taking them, he hide his behind and said: "Edward."

I gave a weak smile and lowered my hand, feeling a bit turned down. The bell rang in the distance, I walked towards the school but he didn't follow.

"I have a free period." he said. "okay" and I left him there. It was about half way from the tree and half way to the school building when he called out "Hey"

I turned around but he's already behind me, "um..yes"

"What do you think of me?" I frown at him but he is looking at me intensively, lips pursed into a thin line.

"I don't know" I answered feeling quite pressured. Then he blinked, as if waiting for more words to come.

"I think you're having a bad day." I said without think and immediately regretted, "I mean, just because you like look it" then I made it worse. I could see a weird expression on his face, lips were crooked and eyebrows were half frowning, and suddenly he laughed.

Half a minute went by and I caught myself watching him I have to admit he looks good when he laughs.

"I have cold hands" He said as he held out one hand. "Edward"

I frowned, didn't we introduced? "I am Jacob" and I shook his hand. It was ice cold. He must saw my reaction because he took it back quickly. "nice to meet you" He said

"Like wise" I half lied. It was the strangest thing meeting Edward.

But when the day was over, Edward was the only person I could remember by name after the first day of my new school.

* * *

I really wish you would review if you liked it. Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Frapanappy: Thank you for the reviews! Here it's the undate, :) keep reading~ I hope you will enjoy this chapter! cheers!_

_Databolt: Thank you! You have given me the greatest review on this story , I really appreciate your thought, espeically when you clearly understand me and my story!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! xoxo Thanks for making my day_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next few day school was uneventful. On the surface, Jacob remained the relatively new kid around. He makes new friends, gets ask to hang out with other cool kid after school. But if one look was paying attention, Jacob black, the name was in the air.

Alice was the first to notice the change of mood in Edward's. She couldn't put her finger on it. She thought it may have something to do with the new kid. But when she met him, she took back her suspicion. First of all, Jacob doesn't seem to be very charming, his hair is too long and it makes him look dirty. Alice also thought that Jacob seemed rude, he just nod and doesn't seem to talk to anybody. Jacob walks around school like he has a secret, but Alice doesn't think he does, does he?

Edward hated Alice for putting her nose into his thoughts. Luckily he was the one that reads minds. School like usual was full of gossip and unspoken attraction. But both that seem to have one thing in common at this point -- Jacob. It may have been Edward himself who listen when the name appear so it seem like everyone is talking about him, however, after 4 days of school, Edward was convinced that the school is in a fever of Jacob black.

_"I know, he is so cute, I notice him trying _not_ to smile to me, arrhgg" _

_" I really wish Jacob is in every single one of my class, "_

_" Did you know that Jacob never had a girlfriend?" "Omg, so he never been kissed?" _

Edward stopped for a moment at that. He smiled. Sometimes, he hear boys thinking about Jacob too. Often he glares at them until they got scared. In exception of one blonde - Jasper.

Like Edward and Alice, Jasper is a vampire. His parents were killed by vampires about 150 years ago, but he survived and become one. When Edward's dad adopted him, he was allowed for human blood from the hospital for years, because he would die if they cut him cold turkey with only animal blood, But Edward knows that he was playing the dying card way longer than he should have. Jasper has recently become a blood vegetarian. He always look like he's in pain, and it shows. But this week Jasper looked better. He went out of his way to became friends with Jacob, and it looks like they are get on quite alright as friends.

Edward didn't like that at all.

Edward watch the two of them sit with a group of other schoolmates at lunch, mostly girls, Jacob was keeping mostly to himself with Jasper sitting too close next to him. Everyone else was laughing, they seem to be teasing something about Jacob, he looked a little red. Edward listens:

_"No, I don't believe it, go on, tell us, tell us your first" _

Jacob looked embarrassed_ " I aint got one,I told you already"_

_"No way! How could you not be ravished by crazy girls already"_

Jasper smirk _"or boys? and not be taken advantage of like this" _ he deliberately creep his hand to Jacob's back and slowly feeling all the way through Jacob's waist. Jacob shrivered and stood up Immediately.

Laughters went crazy and the girls seem to be on drugs, they screamed and shouted. Jacob was deeply red - nobody has ever touched him that way --- BANG, a table was flipped over at where Edward was. He stormed out the room and dragged Jasper on his way out, giving Jacob a cold look.

Without a word, Edward punched Jasper on the face as soon as they were outside of the cafeteria. Jasper having yet gather his strength and received another punch on the stomach.

Jacob had never been great a fighter, but he had been in many fight before. He race out to Jasper's side, who is currently on the groud. Though he didn't seem hurt. "Stop!" Jacob shout at Edward. "What's your problem!"

"My problem? MY PROBLEM?!" Edward shout, he couldn't calm down, "HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU BUT YOU ASK ME MY PROBLEM?"

"What are you talking about!" Jacob looked confused.

"He..." Edward groaned but he couldn't bring himself to say it, _the hand, his hand was...._ Never had he felt so frustrated and angry before. He didn't realise crowds were gathered and everyone was watching, and he could hear them thinking _Edward is hitting his brother for Jacob_.

Alice pushes through the crowd and pulled Edward away _"drama much?_" she whispered into Edward's ear.

_------------------------_

Jacob sat on his bed, trying to concentrate on his homework but couldn't.

It was obvious that Edward was on to him. He knew that much. But it's also possible that Edward is a psychopath.

**9:00 PM **read the clock.

"Jacob, you want some supper?"

"um, yeah, I will make some Pa," But Billy is already coming with a cup of coco, "Not too hot, just how you like it"

"Thanks dad,"

Billy wheel himself next to Jacob's bed "So how's school so far?"

Jacob sip his coco, thinking of a way to uncomplicate things for him " well, long story, but it's safe to say they've got some very ... different people there."

"Oh?"

"Two of my schoolmates got into a fight today"

"For you? girls?" Billy smiled

"Um, yeah, err..boys" Jacob felt uncomfortable when his dad didn't saying anything "They are brothers, I think, but not blood related."

"I see. It can happen sometimes, between brothers, they get jealous of each other, might not have something to do with you"

"Yeah." agreed Jacob.

"So what are you going to do?"

"About them? well, nothing. There isn't anything I can do, is there?"

"Keeping a distance would be a good start." Billy suggest

Jacob nod " PaPa, there is something i want to ask you..."

"Yes son"

"Umm..., when you were my age, did you know that, I mean... did you..have a girlfriend?"

"Sure, i was a good looking chap just like you."

Jacob tried to smile.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, i was thinking, um, you know... actually don't worry about it."

But Billy look at Jacob, "One of my best mate" he said kindly, "When we were you age he wasn't that interested in girls." Billy pause, but Jacob avoided his gaze.

He continued: "It takes some people some time to figure out what they want -just like everything else in life."

Jacob nod but kept his head down, finally he asked "What do you want --"

"Whatever you want, son" Billy didn't let him finish, "you know your old man would be _down_ with it"

Jacob burst out a chuckle "Don't use that phrase in public pa, sounds wrong" he laughed.

"Now, don't think too much young man" and Billy left Jacob alone and went back to his room.

Jacob smiled and said goodnight, inside, he felt like crying but he isn't sure why.

He lay in bed, replaying the day in his head.

The way Jasper touched him. Surely he was kidding around.

_"he took advantage of you but you ask me my problem?" _

Jacob could still see Edward's face clearly in his mind and hear that voice. He still doesn't understand what that was all about. But the intensity of that boy shocked Jacob somewhat.

_'Arrgg..Why couldn't this happen tomorrow, at least then it' will be the weekend .' _Jacob thought as he switch off the light, clearly he isn't looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

_I don't know if you liked it, or not. Hopefully you'd let me know? (: Much appreciated!_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Rebelwilla__: Hey, thanks for your review, I hope you will continue to like it_

_Fluffy Otters__: YES! Jacon rules! and he is SO dreamy in a really nice dreamy way haha, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's quiet a sweet one. Thx for your review_

_frapanappy__: Hey thanks for the review again! I think you may continue to find this chap quite unexpect again, let me know what you think :)_

_DataBolt__: wow, you review is so insightful, if only i could give a star to your review! You know, sometimes it's quiet discouraging that I took time to write, a lot of time, but get 4 reviews for a chapter. then I doubt why bother it at all... but it's then I get reviews like yours, it keeps me writing, and I remember, it doesn't matter, at least I know DataBolt loves me and my story! LOL. Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Jacob was dreaming, he was a grown up in his dream. He was at his dad's funeral. There were tears, his tears.

_Ding Dong. _

He woke.

_Ding Dong. _ Jacob thought he was only dreaming about that door bell too- apparently not.

_Who could it be?_ he thought as he opens the door.

It's Edward the crazy. "Hi." he said politely, being brought up in the old days has taught Edward manners no teenagers now could compare.

Jacob fight back a shiver as he stood by the door, wearing only boxer and a singlet.

"Don't be afraid, I am not crazy, I just act it, for instance now - showing up at your door step. Sorry to be... please don't be afraid, I came to apologies." Edward continued "about yesterday, I am sorry. I am not going to loss my temper again, today." Jacob let out a small smile. "I plan to buy you breakfast as an apology?" Edward looked sincere, and hopeful.

"I can't." replied Jacob. "Who's there?" Billy ask from the kitchen "I am making toast by the way."

"Dad! I will make them!!" Jacob frown deeply, He turn to Edward "I am sorry, um.."

" I will go." said Edward, "Wait," Jacob called out, Edward awaits for him to say something, but Jacob has yet to figure out what he wanted to say, after a long second, he blunt out: "You can have breakfast here, if you want?"

"With you family?" Edward asked in surprise.

"umm yeah, Just Dad and me..." _miaooo_.. "Oh, and, my cat.." Jacob picks up Minty.

Edward took a step back, "Um, sure, if it's okay with your dad...and your cat" animal usually doesn't like his scent, especially cats.

Jacob smiles and let Edward in. "Yeah, no problems. I will just be a moment, come in."

.

.

When Jacob came back to the kitchen, Edward is sitting on the round table opposite his dad, Billy has made toast and put out milk and cereal.

"I could've make the breakfast-"

"They are the same whoever makes it, right Edward?" Billy asked friendly.

"Right." Edward replied politely, looking at Jacob.

He realise the reason Jacob needed to stay was for his dad, who is in a wheelchair.

Edward went silent.

And now nobody is talking.

Edward isn't eating either.

"Would you like some coffee?" Jacob asked.

"Coffee would be great" Edward answered.

Billy makes small talk to Edward as Jacob makes coffee.

Edward answers him with great manners, which Billy was impressed.

"How old are you Edward?" he asked.

"Seventeen" if Edward was nervous he didn't show it.

Billy is careful about his words, he asked Edward where abouts he lives, how many brothers and sisters he has.

To Billy it was obvious that Edward likes his son.

Billy quickly realise that Edward was also the boy who fought with his brother for Jacob yesterday as he tells him about his foster brothers and sisters.

Although as a father Billy is open to homosexuality, nevertheless he is still protective of Jacob. He thought in his head '_they are only sixteen and seventeen year olds, what could they possible know at such tender age? especially of their sexuality.' _

Edward is truly nervous now, he could hear Billy's thoughts loud and clear.

No.1 he wants to know what's his intension with his son.

No.2 He wants to know how can he be sure he is gay.

No.3 he also wants to tell him that his son Jacob isn't sure just yet.

At last, unconsciously Billy also wants to know, _what about grandchildren?!_

"So," Billy starts to say-

"I am very serious about this, I am - " Edward blunt out "You son, being friends with your son"

Jacob chocked on his coffee, literally.

It surprised Billy somewhat.

"I know we are young, we may not know exactly what we want" Edward looks at Jacob for a brief moment, who looks at him with dropped jaw. "But I like your son very much, sir" Edward bites his lips, "and I will be a good friend to him regardless." If Edward could blush, he will look like a tomato right now.

Like Jacob.

"Quite right" said Billy, he had to admit, he likes this boy.

Edward heard Billy's thought as he sips the coffee Jacob made for him. It tasted like happiness.

.

.

Jacob couldn't put it in words how he feels about the most bizarre breakfast they just experience minutes ago.

They are now walking to school together. Edward is walking closely beside him.

he said finally, "I don't understand what just happened?!"

Edward stop walking for a moment " Can we skip school today?"

"What?" jacob stop walking too "You're crazy!"

"Yes. Can we? Would you like that?"

"I...Edward," It was the first time he says his name "that's crazy."

"Crazy is okay, Boring is not" Edward smiles, " It's my birthday...I don't want to spend it at school"

"Oh, I didn't know that," Jacob thought for a moment "What about your family?"

"We will have family party tonight, something small." Edward tried to guess what jacob was thinking, but he didn't allow himself to hear his thoughts.

After a long moment, Jacob asked "what do you want to do?" He isn't entirely sure why he's considering at all.

"I want to do something I have never done before." with that, Edward grabbed Jacob's hand walking towards the opposite direction of school.

Jacob's hand is cold because of Edward. But he didn't mind. He couldn't explain this feeling, whatever it is, it felt safe.

All the way, Edward didn't let go of Jacob's hand, even though there were people looking and school goers staring at them, he hold on to his hands tight feeling the warmth of Jacob's.

They stop in front of the travel buses company.

"That's was the first thing." Edward said with a grin. He was happy.

"What was the first thing?" Jacob couldn't help but smile too.

"Something I have never done" Edward said.

"Walking on John. St in the morning?"

Still smiling, "No, I mean this, holding hands with someone," Edward add "and walking on in the morning - I usually drive."

Jacob felt warm.

"I am sorry my hands are cold" Edward said with no intention of letting go.

Jacob laughed "You know, when you say sorry, you need to mean it"

"I am sorry" Edward said again.

Jacob laugh "No you're not"

"Okay, I am not" Edward really isn't. He's really happy "Now, second thing."

"Get run over by buses?"

"That's not possible," Edward reach for his pocket "Here, I got two tickets to la push"

"what? You planned this?" Jacob thought this was a spontaneous thing.

"Actually, I was planning to go after school, if you'd come with me of course, but I couldn't wait the whole day."

.

.

Once they got on they sat near end of the bus.

The bus start off empty but have picked up some passenger on the way to the beach.

Jacob couldn't believe he is here, yet it feels right.

The trip was quiet, and comfortable.

Edward sat near the window, he looked out a lot, like he was thinking something very special. Jacob relaxed into his seat, there still be an other 30 minutes before their arrival. He hope it won't start raining.

"I think it will rain today." Edward said quietly.

"That's fine." Jacob said contently, eyes closed.

"Why don't you ask me the reason we are going to la push?" Edward turn to ask the boy.

"Why are we going to la push?" Jacob ask with a amused smile.

Edward chuckle lightly, it wasn't the point. But he knows Jacob knows that too.

Jacob smiled, "Okay I don't know why I didn't ask, but I figure you know where we're going and it's your birthday so, I followed."

Edward looked closely at Jacob's eyes that twinkle in the morning light.

"Is that good enough answer?" Jacob's lips curl and gave a little smile.

"Yes." Edward observes the out line of Jacob's lips. "I wish it's my birthday everyday,"

"Oh?" Jacob ask curiously, without realizing the space between their face is small.

"So you'd do things with me everyday?" Edward said in a question tone, he looked nervously at Jacob's eyes, and moved a little closer "Going to la push could be the third thing I have never done."

Jacob could feel the heat in his own skin, he hoped to goodness he isn't blushing too excessively.

"wha..what would be the second....thing, Edward?" With that, Jacob have only a second before he close his eyes in time.

Edward's lips was on his, ever so lightly Edward kiss Jacob on the corner of the lips first, then a little more to the lips, then a little more - until pink lips of Jacob become the center of Edward's universe and focus.

Jacob's heart was beating profoundly. He is being kiss for the first time. But he didn't although he should have taken Edward's words literally when Edward said he wanted to do things he never done before, which would makes this Edward's the first time too?!

It couldn't have been more than a few moments, but it felt a lot longer. Edward couldn't tell, maybe it had been a minute or, three?

Jacob's cheek was rosily pink, like his matching pair of newly kissed lips.

"Hap...Happy birthday." Jacob said with a raspy voice suddenly.

They both cracked up laughing.

.

.

It was actually raining a little when they finally arrived at the beach.

La push was too quiet for a beach. The wind was strong and cold.

If it wasn't on Jacob's mind before, it is now.

"You've never been here before?"

"I have, but a really long time ago. I um.. I was always sick as a kid, I've never been to the pool much, let alone the beach." Edward looked far away "I've always want to swim in the ocean, but of course being ill all the times means I was never allowed."

"You're going to swim now?" Jacob sounded worry, "It's dangoues in weather like this, the water is below zero degree."

"I will be fine"

"How can you be sure?" But Edward is stripping "Because nothing can happen to me" he continue to take off his clothing.

Jacob couldn't help but star at his body.

"Watch my stuff?" Edward said

"What?" he flushed.

"My clothes and stuff"

"Oh, yeah" Jacob took his clothes, watch and wallet, trying not to stare at Ed, who is only wear a tight black bonds undie.

"You can watch me too. It's yours anyway." said Edward as he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to the sea.

Jacob was speechless.

.

.

They have found themselves sitting in a cafe/restaurant near La Push after the swim.

Jacob's mind is still going on how Edward is _Not_ wearing any underwear inside his jeans.

When he came back up from the water, it got very wet, obviously, so without any warning Edward took the little underwear off as he reach for his jeans and put it on, like it is the most normal thing to do, leaving Jacob eyes widen and face go red.

He didn't say anything, but every time legs or knees bump accidently under the table, it's the only thing he could think of - no undies!

Edward seem to be in a weird mood.

Jacob felt unease.

"What's the matter?" Jacob ask finally.

"Nothing, I am not hungry that's all"

"You seem quiet"

"I am sick of it all, I don't know what's the point of all this."

Jacob's heat skip a beat.

"How...what do you mean?"

"I don't see the point of my existence sometimes, I mean, the swim, for years and years, I dreamt of coming here and just have a blast, but when i finally did it, it...was good... but nevertheless I just don't know what's the point anymore... I wish I am someone else I just wish I was... not me"

"Don't we all feel that way sometimes? You know I'd give anything to be beautiful just like you." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jacob felt embarrassed. Since when he think Edward is beautiful?

Edward gave him a sad smile. He went quiet.

The meal has came, Jacob ordered meat ball spaghetti while Edward is having a cup of coffee.

"I wish I was you" Edward finally said.

Jacob feel sad but didn't know where it came from.

Edward continued "I grew up in an orphanage. Childhood to me was a lot of _Don't do this, don't do that_. I was always sick as a boy. I spend days on my bed every time I got a cold or something... no body wanted a child like that if you know what I mean... At 16, I finally had to leave the orphanage home as I was getting too old for them. Then at 17, I was really sick... I mean...." Edward sounded in pain " All my life, I never had anyone who really... I guess I just wish that I have at least someone...I want somewhere I could call home.... Nowhere feels like home, But then I look you Jacob, I look at you I feel the love you have - in you, around you. I can't tell you how much I thought about you since the day I met you. Your whole being...I didn't understand what it was, then I suddenly realise... When I kiss you on the bus, I realise that more than wanting to be you, I wanted to be _with_ you. Sometime I wish that I was someone else, maybe you think I am talking crazy, I hope I am not scaring you, but I even felt envious of your father, you love him so much... I even felt jealous of your cat, he love him too. I just know that..."

"You don't know"

Edward was taken back by Jacob's tone.

"You have a very sad past and I wish I could change that, I wish I met you when I was a little boy, I know I will somehow take care and look out for you, I will go to the beach with you on sunny days and I will let you stay in my bed when you feel sick...but although nobody did those things for you, it doesn't mean you don't deserve them. My childhood was a lot, a lot of tears and hospitals. My mother was sick. I travel from hospital to home, and home to hospital. It took Dad many years to feel normal again after the lost of his legs and mum. I mean, I could be sitting somewhere right now moaning about the unfairness all these are, and crying my eyes out, having said that, there isn't a day went by without me wishing that my mother wasn't sick and she's..." Jacob stop mid-track, he didn't trust his voice.

Edward for the first time in years felt tears in his eyes, he thought he has lost that after he became a cold blooded vampire.

"But...you don't stop at that thought, wishing..." Jacob found his voice again, quietly but firmly he said "You find a way to love again, to take care of the people around you. It hasn't been easy for them, so you make it easier by being there. But you are in so much self pity you are almost blind from the people who actually love you, you know, I don't know much about you, but I know you have a family now? Love them."

Edward wanted to tell him, there are still so much Jacob doesn't know. It make perfect sense what Jacob just said if he was still alive but not as a vampire. But now that he _is_ a vampire, it changes a lot. And the sadness is 10 fold because that - having lunch, being with Jacob, would be temporary in the long run. 100 years later, he will be here by himself, and Jacob would be long gone. That is why he is sad, he doesn't want this to end. Like Jacob said, fine a way to love, he has, and then it will end before he know it... and what's the point then?

Edward wanted to tell him, Jacob would understand, Edward believed.

"Jacob, there is something important about me, that I am not telling you. And if I tell you, it's will affect our relationship effectively." Edward said in a low voice. " I.."

"wait," Jacob grab Edward's hand "sorry" He took back his hand.

"No" Edward held on to Jacob's hand, "don't be"

"I need to know, you said relationship, But - are we in a relationship? "

"Over 200 years I have never hold anyone else's hand, Never kiss anybody, never in my entire life went swimming with another person, let alone showing somebody my body. If I didn't think I was in a relationship - "

"But relationship takes two person, you never asked me - and what do you mean 200 years?"

"Yes, I never asked you." Edward is new to this "But I showed you?"

Jacob was quiet for a moment. Then his face break into a brilliant smile "You are a smooth talker, aren't you? Do you do this a lot?"

Edward's heart felt incredibly warm as he see Jacob smile like that "Yes, I do, I've been practicing just in case I met you."

"So now that um....." Jacob breath in for a second, he can't believe it, this morning when he wakes up the plan was to make breakfast and go to school, but now, he is 1. in a relationship with someone 2 . someone is a boy; 3. the boy is Edward. What more surprise could Edward tell him? "that we are...boyfriends?" Jacob stop to check if Edward agrees

Edward lean over the table and gave him a kiss, so yes.

Jacob continue with a smile, "so what haven't you tell me that would effectively affect our relationship?" Jacob said in a light-hearted voice.

Edward is having second thoughts about telling him, why break this now?

"What do you think of sex before marriage?" Edward asked.

Jacob burst out laughing, "Is that a confession of a sex addict or something? That's what you want to tell me?"

Edward smiles "No, but I wanted to change the subject, so what do you think?"

"I don't know, sex before marriage, with someone who doesn't wear underwear? Well..."

Edward laughed out loud "Oh shut up, it was wet, and you couldn't stop looking mind you"

"I thought you said it's mine anyway" Jacob said.

"yeah, about that" Edward took Jacob's hand and kiss it "It works both ways."

.

They didn't realise, but it was the perfect first date anyone could've asked for.

.

But in both two boys mind, there were worries with no apparent reasons. Neither of them are accustom of being this happy. They sat in the cafe, and the hours slip by. If only they could stay here like this forever. If only

* * *

So, another chapter, it's pushing to chapter 5 and I under 10 review~ really?! I like this story personally, just me?? Sigh!!!

* * *


	5. Interview!

**An exclusive interview**

* * *

Reporter from G-Entertainment

_Okay here I am at the shooting sence at folks LIVE! Right now we will be group interviewing out cast, warm welcomes guys._

**G-Entertainment** : "Hi you guys."

**All** (Including Edward, Jacob, Alice and Jasper): "hi, hello everyone."

**G-Entertainment** : "FIrst of all, great work everyone, surly it's been a crazy 4 episode/chapter for When Destiny meets Miracle so far, could you tell your fanfic fans that, compare to the original plot in Twilight, how do you feel being in the complete fantasy mind set of Little Prince Dragon?"

**Edward**: "It's great, I mean, I have always thought that Jacob was totally talented."

**Alice**: "by 'talented' he means hot and irresistibly cute."

**Edward**: "she's just joking..." (nervous laughs) "cut it out,"

**G-Entertainment**: (smiles knowingly, nodding)

**Edward**: "no, really, I mean, Jacob is a very gifted actor, I think it's a great honor to be with him, _acting_ with him of course, and I certainly feel very lucky to be given this role."

**G-Entertainment**: "I see. Tell us more on how you feel about the fact that Bella hasn't been given any part in this story, do you think it's something you need to get use to?"

**Alice**: "Oh, Edward hates her! He can't _stand_ that girl!"

**Edward**: "(Laughing nervously) That's enough out of you, why don't you go sit over there, huh?"

**G-Entertainment**: (haha.) "You guys are most certainly getting alone very much. So Jacob, how about you? so tell us your experience, you appear to be quite the heartthrob here. What's it been like for you?"

**Jacob**: "It's great, I am having so much fun, being the youngest has it's perk, I mean, I am not allow to do certain things, but everyone is extra nice and to be honest I really like it" (smiles) "and about heartthrob, I don't know about that, I mean, being in the same set with both Jasper and Edward, well..."

**G-Entertainment**: "How do you mean?"

**Jacob**: "Have you seen the fan mails they get, every hourly!?" (haha)

**G-Entertainment**: "Of course! And Jasper, your motive in the story has yet to be cleared out, how do feel about that? Do you think your role is competting with Edward over Jacob?"

**Jasper**: "Most certainly not,"

**Alice**: "(cough cough) year right."

**Japser**: (pushing her to aside) "so far Jasper is a mystery and I like that quality about him, I think it keeps the reader guessing and in the coming chapter, you may find more about him about how he feels and all, but over all, I think I am a supporting actor that acts as a stepping stone somewhat in the making of the relation of Ed ad Jac."

**Jacob**: "And I think Jasper does a great job at it."

**G-Entertainmen****t**: "You look like you have something to say, Edward?"

**Alice**: "'course he does"

**Edward**: "Not at all..."

**G-Entertainment**: "Alice, you have been quite the character in the group, any gossip?? You know we love that!"

**A****ll expert Alice**: "NO. She doesn't"

**Alice**: "YES"

**G-Entertainment**: (Waiting expectingly)

**Alice**: "You see, I mean, just look at him" (looking at Jacob) "He is gorgeous. I don't know who you're trying to kid if you say you didn't want to kiss those lips, well, the answer is, we all do, and that includes these two sitting here, (Looking at both Edward and Jasper) "Oh please!"

**G-Entertainment**: (Laughs, _thinking: more!!!)_

**Alice**: "anyway, so the day we shoot the sence where Edward kisses Jacob on the bus, goodness, seriously, the set was in mourning the whole f*king day!

**G-Entertainment**: No swearing we have young audience

**Jasper**: "Face it Alice, you're just jealous Jacob is more sought after by both genders than you."

**Alice**: " Trust me Jasper, I am not, when signing on in a film with people like you and Edward I have already mentally prepared myself for not getting attention _at all,"_

**Jacob**: (changing the topic quite evidently) "It was a hard day shooting on the bus wasn't it, Edward?"

**Edward**: "oh.. yes, yes it was..." (uncomfortable)

**Alice**: "In the story it was said to be jacob's first kiss, but in fact, actually it was Edward's real first kiss in real life!"

**G-Entertainment**: "No kidding, how is that possible?"

**Jasper**: "I know, I didn't believe it"

**Jacob**: (blushing) "yeah, me neither,"

All looking at Edward...

**Edward**: " Yes"

**G-Entertainment**: *gasp*

**Edward**: "I know I am 22, but, I just...didn't find someone that I like to share my first kiss with"

**Alice**: "until Jacob"

**Edward:** "It's in the script." (Glare at Alice)

**G-Entertainment** : "So let me get this right, on the bus, where Edward kissed Jacob, it was actually your first!?"

**Jacob**: "well, first and the other 51 times..." (haha) "we were so nverous and it was so hard to get it right, we shoot it for 52 times the kissing sence"

**Alice**: "Hence explain the mourning, can you imagine? Seeing those two kiss and kiss, I swear-"

**G-Entertainment** : "you can't"

**Alice**: "It was the saddest and the most exciteing day, people are sad because they want to be either one of them kissing the other, and exciting, well, that I don't need to elaborate"

**G-Entertainmen**t: "yes I have seen it, it was..." (cough, changing topic)

**G-Entertainment**: "tell us, it is true that none of you know the story plot more than 2 chapter in a row _while_ filming?

**Jasper**: "Yes, that is the case and I love it!"

**Alice**: "I don't, it's so hard, I mean, I just can't seem to know how this is going to end and it's hard for me to work like that."

**G-Entertainment **: "how about you Edward?"

**Edward**: "oh I just think that it's taking the writer Little prince a lot of time to get the story together, and it's hard to make it good and fast all the time, but for me, as long as it's a happy ending, I am good."

**Alice**: (starting to say something but stopped at the glare from Edward, and Jasper, and also Jacob)

**Jacob**: "For me, the same. I just hope they end up together" (shy smiles) " I just think that there are enough heart breaks out there in reality, enough sadness and things don't work out for the better, and reading in here fanfic is an escape somewhat, so they don't need no more bad news here, at least not at the ending of the story, but instead should have some hope to hold on to"

**G-Entertainment**: "You're quite the wise man for your age Jacob. Anyway, an inside source told me that in chapter 5, there is going to be an intruder, is that true?

**Edward**: "yes, it's true, but by inside-source do you mean Alice?"

All laughed.

**Jacob**: "we are going to have a new kid, and it certainly spice things up a bit."

**G-Entertainment**: "Lastly, all the reviews you are getting so far it's been very positive and great although not that many, but another source told me that, apart from the reivews, there are about 150 story alert and 128 favorite your story, is there anything you would like to say to your growing fans out there?

**Jasper**: "Yes, we are very grateful And it's an very encouraging"

**Jacob**: "And I think these reviews and support really keep us alive, I mean, the writer may or may not continue if nobody like the story, and we'll be out of job seeing there is a only 2 chapter contract every week,(Ha ha) and I want to know what happens to Jacob, so guys thank you, and keep reading and reviewing!!"

**G-Entertainment**: "Yes very true, and there is one fan in particular called DataBold, He or she is simply your greatest fan at the moment, in more that one review there are comments about wanting Edward to be in pain, Edward, What's your thought on that?"

**Alice**: "trust me, DataBolt, He _is_. "

**G-Entertainment** : "oh, please tell!~"

**Edward**: "Oh would you look at the time, we must finish up, but to your question, I feel that there are always going to be a certain amount of pain being Edward, or being a vampire, they never die, and Jacob, who is mortal, if they do end up together, either Edward has to bring him to the same place he is which is causing him the pain, or that they have to go their spearte way sooner or later, and this is their destiny, and personally I think the writer is tormenting how he could make this work, and it's all very exciting for me, as I am sure for us all to find out what would happen when destiny meets a miracle. So.."

**G-Entertainment **: "That's quite a wrap up Edward, but thank you all so very much, I am sure lots fans will be glad to hear the goss we have today, and pleased to meet you all"

**All**: "You too, pleasure"

**G-Entertainment**: "And I certainly hope to see you again in the future!"

(turning to the camera) _And there you have it, an exclusive interview from the cast, keep watching G-enteranment, Good bye and Good Night!_

* * *

**Please Review~ . :D**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5!

**Chapter 5.**

**

* * *

**

It was as if he knew. Jacob opens his eyes -_ 6 o'clock_, it's still too early, but Jacob got up, and walk to the kitchen.

As he stood there in the dim morning brightness which just vaguely make its through from behind the blinds, he couldn't say what but something was wrong.

"Dad?"

Jacob walks to Billy's room.

"Dad, What's going on'...Dad!"

.

.

_(Previous night)_

After he took Jacob home, Edward went home.

Everyone was, to say the least, surprised to see a sociable Edward.

As it wasn't really his 'birth' day, but it was the day he was bite by Carlisle Cullen . Although it's a birthday for his vampire-self. But since that day, he never felt free.

Until now.

He couldn't wipe the smile away. Is this love, he thought privately. Edward is too new to this, all these.

The Cullen family followed its yearly tradition and had a special hunt for Edward, who got to taste some pretty good lamb blood.

Alice on the other hand was incredibly excited during the hunt but not because of the blood, but because she knows Ed's up to something, something '_good' _by the show of that smile on his pretty face all night.

Edward however, spent most the night thinking about his day with Jacob, and the rest attempting to pick out an out fit for the morning after the hunt.

Yet the plan is clear, tomorrow, there are only two things that has to be done in Edward's opinion -- fIrst: meet Jacob; second: kiss him.

.

.

"Excuse me," Edward asked quietly to one of the girl who he knows takes the same class with Jacob. "Is Jacob....have you seen him?"

"I... ...today err....no, he's not um.. here yet..." as the blush slowly creeps from her tiny neck, her mind was screaming in a high pitch _'omg he's talking to me?...he's talking to me!! omg what did he ask!!!?"_

Edward shut the high pitch out of his mind and force a smile. "Thank you."

"Hey Ed" Alice walks causally towards him, giving him a brief hug "Oh my, you _are_ happy. What's the matter?"

"Please don't call me that,"

"Happy?" said Alice smiling.

"Ed!" Edward made a face to say he's annoyed, which to most it just describes the word: Cute.

"Jasper, are you manipulating Ed's emotion to this happymode?" Alice ask Jasper who stood quietly next to her.

"Why would I do that?" he answered.

"I know you were happy but I just thought it's the hunt last night, but why are you still --" said Alice, raising her eye brows.

"Have you two seem Jacob?" Edward asked feeling quiet annoyed, why? Am I destiny to be sad, and not suppose to be happy?

"He's not coming today" said Jasper cooly.

Edward's first reaction was, how would you know.

"We spoke on the phone this morning" said Jasper smirking, then rolling his eyes "No need to glare ok? I didn't forced him, he called" of course that only asks for more glaring.

"He asked Jasper to give their teachers the message, that he can't come in today." said Alice, wondering whether or not to Edward, she did eventually "Something about his dad collapsed, our dad is with him now in the hospital as we speak," pause "And he called after you're gone, why did you leave so early?"

"Billy's in the hospital?"

"Billy? You know his name?" asked Alice, then her eyes widen "Oh my, Edward!"

Jasper snort, "I thought you read the further. Or is this like too near for you to see it?"

Alice ignored him, she didn't miss it, but it's hard to believe his brother has fallen for him, not becuase its _a_ him, but _him _!?

Edward heard Alice " You don't know him." Edward turns and head off.

Alice said to Jasper "And you know about this?"

"Know about this? I am _in_ this."

.

.

In an empty room, Edward finds a shaking Jacob sitting alone in a hospital chair.

Jacob didn't hear the foot step, but a pair of familiar shoes comes into sight, he looks up.

Edward didn't know what to do, but when the other boy looked up, scared and helpless, he thought he had died again. He kneels down, he wants to know if there is anything he could do, and he will do _anything_. But before he could, Jacob hugged him so hard it breaks his heart a little. He whisper into his ear "shhh... shhh..." as he stroke Jacob's back, at the same time trying to calm himself of the emotion he's feeling too.

Seeing Jacob like this is causing him pain entirely different than the types his familiar with, for within this pain there is love.

"I found Dad.." said Jacob slowly, Edward could hear he has cried ".....I was so scared... it's not suppose to happen..... they said it's not suppose to happen... not for another 10 years......"Jacob become quiet.

Edward silently wipe the tears off Jacob's small face, "I am here," said Edward calmly, even though inside he wants to scream out _How can I take this away?_

"I'm going to be here." he said again, looking at Jacob who nods his head with tears in the eyes. "shhhhh..." he whispered once again as he take Jacob into his arms.

.

.

. _Sometimes, one have to just let a story unfold by itself._

_. --__J__acob's diary. 17/01/2009. Night. _

.

.

Two weeks has flew by since the day at the hospital. Since then, life has thrown Jacob the most contradicting feelings all at once.

On one hand, Billy's condition is ever so worrying him that Jacob is practically a cook, a house keeper, a student and most importantly a son who supports his dad and himself all at the one time, but on the other he also, for the first time in his young life experiencing the feeling of being in love. Perhaps it's too strong a word - Love. At least for now.

But it certainly feels a lot like love.

Meanwhile, Edward hasn't been seen without the shadow of the olive skinned boy with long fine hair. Every morning, he stood outside Jacob's door at 8 o'clock, sharp. Right after Jacob and Billy finishes breakfast, and he will walk to school with Jacob.

The little time they walk to school it is now Edward's favorite time of the day - before people are around them, thinking about they, talking about them at school, and before Jacob has to be home, buy food, cook food, clean dishes, do laundry and the trying to finish homework. Perhaps it's selfish for Edward to think _what about me_, but, what about me!?

Edward hasn't told Jacob, that he _occasionally_ comes at night when Jacob falls asleep. And he watches him. And he hasn't told him because that's a lie. Because he _always_ comes. And last night, accidentally some _parts_ of Jacob was shown as the blanket was being kicked off during his sleep.

Anyway...

Edward thought they could be like this forever.

.

.

"Hi." Jacob opens the front door, just like he hoped, Edward was standing in the yard.

"Hi." Edward walks to Jacob, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You're early."

"Yeah, Dad wanted to sleep in, so.."

"So we could hang out before school?" Edward sounded like a small child who has been told christmas is coming earlier this year.

"Yeah.." said Jacob looking down "I am sorry I haven't spent much time with you,"

"hey" Edward smiles "Don't talk about this now, I have always wanted to take you this place for breakfast"

"where?"

"You'll see, we don't have much time, let's go now"

.

.

"Oh my goodness Edward you'll be the death of me!"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you" said Edward excitingly, "okay, get on to my back, I will climb"

"No, it's too high, and..."

"Here we go"

"arrhhhhh!!"

And when Jacob opens his eyes again, there they were, sitting on top of the tree over looking the entire village, "How did you..."

"I am actually a monkey" Edward made a face.

"but...oh... look at this" Jacob's hair was teasing the neck of Edward in the wind as Edward sits closely behind him on the branch, holding him and making him feel safe enough at such height "I have never seen folks like this before..."

The first ray of light shine through the mist and they sat in silent.

"How is that even humanly possible?" Jacob turned and said, "To climb this high?"

"well, like I said I am -" but Edward stopped mid-track as he saw the horror in Jacob's eyes.

The sun.

"I can explain" said Edward in panic.

"Your skin..."

"I..." Edward couldn't explain.

"Is that? Why are you sparkling?" Jacob looks at him, mind blank.

"what... are you thinking?"

"...I don't know what i am thinking, are you...ok?"

"No...yes" Edward close his eyes "No"

"Are you an angle?"

"what?" Edward snap open his eyes, looking at a half smiling Jacob.

"I have always thought maybe all this is not real, or maybe you're not real, " Jacob's hand softly touches Edward's cheek " is this a dream?"

"No, and if it is, you're going to think it's a night mare" Edward said sadly

"I don't care," Jacob looked a little seriously then "Are you human?"

"I ..." should he tell him. should he!?

"You won't hurt me." said Jacob. It wasn't a question.

"Never!" replied Edward honestly.

"So you're not human?" asked Jacob, with no fear in his voice.

Edward could only bring himself to shook his head.

"You are a ghost?"

Edward shook his head still.

"You are not a ghost?"

Edward shook his head again.

"Am I the ghost?" The fact Jacob could still joke has lighten up Edward slightly.

"I am... " how could he tell him? "... I really don't think this is the right place, I wasn't planning this to happen at all, especially at this height..."

"Well I didn't plan this either - falling for you, who apparently isn't human or ghost"

"You are?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"I am scared you will change your mind when you find out what I am"

"Not what, who."

Edward looked away."you'll be surprised" said Edward looked at Jacob again "Why are you not afraid? I am not human, you do get that?"

"Yeah, I do"

Edward couldn't read him

"I.." Jacob whispered softly "because I have thought that you might be one"

"one what?"

"I have never meet one before, but your cold hands and you don't eat much I just thought maybe... my Mother... she wasn't...she wasn't exactly human..." Jacob stopped to see Edward's reaction, there isn't one "But my dad is, he didn't think i know about this, but my mother left me a letter...before she passes away, so I know there are others among us..."

"Are you.." Edward speak quietly

"No," Jacob continued "I am human, because of my dad. But mother has warned me in her letter that I may or may not change when I get to a certain stage of my life, or an age..."

Jacob took a deep breath.

"She was a werewolf!" said Jacob half jokingly, as he he didn't really believe it.

Edward's mind gone blank.

"Edward?" Jacob is now scared, Edward hasn't moved for 15 second "Edward!?"

"I..." like realizing something he's never expected " when were you planning on telling me this?"

Jacob was confused. "I wasn't trying to hide it, it's not me it's my mum, and I am not a hundred percent sure if what she told me was true, it was just a letter."

"Of course it's true, it's why I never felt the need for your..." Edward wanted to say blood. It's so obvious now. Of course Jacob isn't just any other normal boy; Of course Edward Cullen couldn't have it this easy; Of course he has to be a half werewolf and Edward himself is a vampire...

"Jacob, you think that, like your mother - I am a werewolf?"

"why...are you angry?" Jacob asked feeling quite scared.

"I am the opposite, do you understand? This is a mistake, I am the enemy of your kind, your mother's kind... I suck blood of human before and now I suck blood of animals and that is what I am..."

Edward close his eyes as if the pain of admitting this was too much:

"I am a _vampire_!"

Edward is angry with fate, angry with the fact that there is no future for them, most of all, he is angry with himself, and Jacob, who has made him fallen so hard and yet someone who may or may not turn into a werewolf.

He crabbed Jacob around the waist and brought him down on the ground. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

Leaving Jacob standing there no knowing what to do.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 6

Storming through crowd of peer students, Jacob felt blood boiling as he ignore the many stares. Being shorter than most boys his age at this particular moment trying to look for someone makes him more the angrier.

As a loud bang of a slammed door shocked everyone in the cafeteria, all eyes were on Jacob. It truly wasn't his intension to push the door so hard. It just happened. A slightly embarrassed Jacob lowers his head as he makes his way to the Cullen's table.

"Jacob, I thought you were..."

"Jasper, Shush!" Alice stood up and put her arm on Jacob "What happened? He left you up there, didn't he? Jerk"

"He did," Jacob said "And when you see him, tell him don't ever come looking and-" then Jacob realized something he should've thought of earlier. "oh.."

Alice took a quick look around "So he told you ." Alice didn't know how she feels about Jacob knowing they are Vampires, in her vision, she only saw that Edward ran away from him. Alice took her hands of Jacob's shoulder. She turn to the group, and said "This is Jacob, and Jacob, this is Emmett and Rosalie,our older brother and sister" across the table, Emmett and Rosalie gave a wave "they are back from their…trip, and like Edward, they are you know, too."

"So this is the famous heart throb, soft clothes, long hair, a beanie, very boy next door." Rosalie said with a coy smile "Edward likes them natural, don't you think Emmett"

Emmett rolled his eyes " I think you are missing the point darling, he knows."

"And so what, what's he gonna to do?" Rosalie gave Jacob a wink, it isn't everyday she is decent to a human being. Actually Rosalie took a liking of Jacob quite immediately, mostly for the door slamming, it was very her style.

Jacob could feel eyes on him from behind. Students were looking and whispering.

"I got to go." This is the last place he wanted to be. He turned to leave.

"Jacob…" said Alice "You have to understand, if you couldn't accept, who he is"

Jacob turned to say "He couldn't accept whom he is" and once again he was angry. He left, leaving the Cullens sitting in confusion.

"Got style that one, hasn't he?" said Rosalie finally.

Alice rolled her eyes. She looked at Jasper, both wondering what the heck happened that morning.

"Jacob," Billy woke the sleeping boy "Tea's ready, "

"Oh, I..."

"Relax, I ordered Chinese food" Billy said "Your favorite"

"I felt asleep," Jacob rubbed his eyes and sigh.

"Come on now, dinner's getting cold." Billy said as he wheel himself out "by the way, your friend Edward called."

"What? When, why didn't you wake me?"

"He said not to, and said he'd call later."

"oh.."

Jacob waited after dinner, and he waited after homework and waited some more after shower. Eventually he fell asleep waiting on the bed, but the phone never rang that night.

Next day was a foggy morning at Folks. The mountain was cold, but not as cold as Edward.

Edward Cullen stood on top of a tree and his mind thought of the million solutions to his current situation.

There was none, and whoever said love conquers all was a complete shithead.

Edward is angry, but not quite sure what at: the fact that Jacob could be a werewolf? Or that he himself is a vampire? Or Jacob would still be is human after all if not a werewolf, and what would that lead them? There will come a day when Jacob would die, the thought alone made Edward sick in the stomach. Of course, He could turn Jacob into a vampire. But it isn't fair to Jacob, the boy shouldn't suffer endlessly the hunger for blood and all that difficulties Edward suffers everyday. And if Jacob is a werewolf, biting him will be killing him… Finally, he's decided - there is only one way to resolve this.

Jacob hadn't slept very well that night.

As he lay awake in bed he slowly comes to understand something: The Cullens are vampires, they drink blood, as in for food. Moreover, he had kissed one of them, as well as hugged, and laughed, and cried in that vampire's arm and his heart felt painfully stabbed when this particular vampire left him in the cold yesterday – Jacob rose up abruptly "Is this… love!?"

Jacob's mind was elsewhere during morning classes. The thought that he had fallen for a boy who is a vampire was, shocking, to say the least.

And he thought "Is this what it fells like when one is in love?"

If so then he is seriously at shock what all the fuss is about.

First of all, he feels sick. Like there is a sickening feeling that won't quit in his tummy, also he feels like he isn't himself, like part of him is missing and the fact that Edward didn't show up this morning in his front yard like he has for the past month makes Jacob want to throw up, literally.

'What is the matter with me?' he thought.

Jacob had been proud that he's been looking after himself and his dad for as long as he could remember, and the thought of depending on someone is more frightening than anything else, because, there is always the risk that someone could fail you, and unfortunately seem like someone already has.

Slowly Jacob comes to term with the unexplainable rage he felt yesterday.

The bell rang – biology. Jacob sighs; he wishes his lab partner weren't there. Yet when he found that Edward really wasn't there, Jacob was disappointed.

"Hi," Mike invites himself to Jacob's table "I see that you need a partner – "

"No," said Edward behind him "his partner's here."

"oh …I see ...." Mike walked away awkwardly.

"Hi." said Edward.

Jacob said hi back, he isn't sure what was expected of him.

"Jacob," Edward whispered as the teacher starts to explain the experiment, "I've been thinking……can we still be friends?"

A chill went through Jacob's spine.

"What?"

"I said - "

"I heard…you want to be - "said Jacob still in shock "friends."

Edward looked away at first, but he replies finally "It's the only way… that I can always be there. As your friend, I can always be in your life without ever, ever hurting you"

Jacob could feel emotion bulging up. He hated himself as his vision fogged up. "Don't you think we're pass that, being friends?" He manage to say

"We can still make it, I promise that - "

"Don't..." Jacob looked in the microscope, but a drop of tear fell in it as he looked "Negative - the result. Don't need to promise, let's be friends then. "

He passed the microscope to Edward, but Jacob looked the other way as the tears quietly trail off his face.

Edward looked in the microscope but tears blurred the vision.

"Yeah… it's negative" murmured Edward.

And it felt like someone has slapped him across the face when Jacob turned away for the second time secretly trying to wipe away tears of his face.

'SLAP'

"How could you!?"

"Ouch!!" Edward rubbed his left cheek and ignored small laughers from the next table. "How - "

"I saw him in the hallway, you jerk." Alice yelled at him in the cafeteria.

"Did he – "

"No, but red puppy eyes tells everything, that, and my vision of course" Alice shook her head " How could you!?"

"Leave him alone" said Emmett.

"You're on his side? Guys just stick up for each other don't they?"

"But wouldn't he be in pain too? At least from that slap?" said Emmett.

"He deserves that. This jerk's been around for a good while now, but Jacob is 16, as in, like a baby 16, How could you break a baby's heart, and at biology class? What are you sick?- "

"Yes" and Edward walked away.

Alice's mouth was still open as she watches Edward walked out of the cafeteria.

"Um Hi, crazy," said Rosalie, "Ever occur to you that this may be his first too?"

"Oh you guys all…" Alice thought for a moment, "Oh…"

..

..

..

As things has already blown way out of hands, it only got worse over the next few days.

Jacob isn't showing much emotion. on the surface he is functioning just normal.

For instance, Jacob's attending school, then he's going home, and doing the whole thing at home with the cleaning cooking etc. the only emotion he seem to ever gets is confusion when Edward tries to be 'friendly', making small nonsense comment here and there whenever the chance occurs, may it be in class, in the hall way,

Jasper has been busy. Trying to cheer Jacob, following him

around school, He was attentive, nice, caring and it makes people what to vomit. By people, it means Alice.

Edward has been trying to be friends with Jacob. No one's quite sure what that means.

At lunches. Alice now forced Jacob to eat at the Cullen's table (like that isn't awkward at all). Jacob usually sits quietly next the Jasper and Emmett, with Edward looking directly opposite him.

Since no one eats at the Cullen's table anyway, it didn't seem weird that Jacob doesn't have a plate at lunch. Hence nearly a week passed by, yet it wasn't too noticeable that the seemingly normal boy isn't eating, but at all.

Finally, Friday, a pale Jacob fainted after a 500 meter run at P.E class. It was a funny image when Jacob nearly hit the floor, three boys ran in unbelievable speed trying to catch him all at once. Edward, Jasper, and unexpectedly Emmett who isn't in their class coming out of no where.

A minute later Mike catch up from behind to see if Jacob was ok.

" I'm fine, really" Jacob pushes Edward's hand away, as he held on to Emmett's.

"whoa…" Emmett caught Jacob just in time as the boy falls again. "Easy there … I got him. And now comes the teacher, tell him I'll take him to the nurse.."

With that, Emmett lift up the boy and carried him.

Edward watched as Emmett carried Jacob away, he pushed Jasper to the side and walked away angrily.

"You're angry!? You? You who pushed him away." said Jasper. "You had him right there and you left him. You should be– "

Edward turned back and launch himself at Jasper, but he was prepared this time. He dogged Edward and hit him hard on the back, it took Edward by surprise as he hit the ground.

Mike watched in awe.

Edward picked himself up from the ground, and he walked away.

"Yeah, walk away. And What!" He shout at Mike who had his mouth open, " Shut it, he had that coming."


End file.
